edenfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Beasts
Edenfell is a land of magic and a land of magic is home to magical creatures of many shapes and sizes. Some can speak while others cannot but most will only ever see you as a meal and nothing more. We have all been created by Set, but we are not all equals. If you hunt these beasts you may receive a hefty reward, especially if they have been causing some havoc. A trophy may be required for confirmation (event-dependent). Rewards are handed out according to the level/rank of the creature slain or captured and the nature of the event and its Game-Master. Rank rewards Apprentice: 10, 000 - 100, 000 Silver Acolyte: 100, 000 - 150, 000 Silver Disciple: 150, 000 - 200, 000 Silver Magus: 100, 000 - 150, 000 Gold Wizard: 150, 000 - 200, 000 Gold Archwizard: 200, 000 - 250, 000 Gold Grandmaster: 250, 000+ Gold These creatures cannot be summoned by mages below their ranks but their events and hunts are generally not rank-locked (depending on the Game-Master) and you may hunt a beast of higher ranks if you choose to. Magical beasts Nordic summons Apprentice level beasts/summons Giants The world forgers who walked the lands long before any man before being driven to near extinction by the Elves. Giants seclude themselves in the forests and caves of Edenfell. They are still primitive creatures, but they are to be feared. They usually attack travellers that get a bit too close to their camps on the forest roads of the south. They often decorate the trees with tribal paint and even paint their cattle which they herd in the open fields. These primordial creatures stand 20m tall. Goblins These little buggers are like the orc’s annoying cousins. They love to lie cheat and steal. They are some of Edenfell's best merchants. They love gold naturally and love to overprice, or even steal. These rodents hang around towns, cities and all form of settlements. They often form large groups of bandits and attempt to rob people and sack towns. Werewolves Anthropomorphic southern cousins of the direwolves, these beasts possess extreme power and agility. They prowl Edenfell's forests at night, hunting. It is said that they are cursed and cannot eat without burning their throat and yet, immune to starvation, they continue to hunt purely out of spite and wickedness. Direwolves Large beats of the northern blizzard, whose actions are a testament to their immense power, the direwolves are respected all around the continent and renowned for their great prowess as hunters, pets and mounts. They grow as large as bear and travel in packs to increase their strength. Direwolves have an inexplicable fear of fire, making it their greatest weakness. Giant Elk Mainly use for transportation or in fights requiring brute force, these large, northern cattle are twice as big as dragons, can pull 3 tons alone and have built-in water supplies. They seem mild, but don’t get these things angry or they will make a mess of you and whatever town they’re in. Acolyte level beasts/summons Hounds Comedic tricksters of Edenfell, they love to dig through trash, rob, and kill travelers. These animals are a bandit pack of anthropomorphic hyenas that take no prisoners and love to surround their prey. They may look like they do but, Hounds cannot speak. They stand as tall as Gaian men and weigh just as much. They are usually found in packs of 3-6 all around Edenfell and like to bait travelers into sticky situations. Saberlions These lone hunters of Edenfell, notorious for their large sizes (twice as big as the direwolf) and saber-like canines that can rip through most things with ease, usually stay in the mountains and deserts but can be found in any wilderness on the continent. Valors The best means of transportation by animal is with the help of these giant birds (can grow as big as a dragon in adulthood). They live atop the mountains of Edenfell and have claws swift enough to swipe your head from your neck. They are the fastest beasts in the land, but cannot carry much (limit being 1 ton maximum). Golems Large, friendly giants made of the world’s natural elements such as rocks, gold and vines, Golems have walked the earth for millennia. Although they are gentle, they are also very strong and formidable and are most Mages' go to when in danger. When struck fatally, they often shatter into smaller rocks and reform their shape with a gem dug into their chest which is heavily protected by whatever the creature is made of, making them one of the hardest summons to kill. They are just as tall as regular giants but much stronger. Disciple level beasts/summons Minotaurs Great bulls which walk on their hind legs and have the strength of a giant. These Nord-sized creatures despise any men and will go out of their way to attack them. They move quicker than horses and wield large weapons that can easily turn their enemy into a distant memory in seconds. Ogres Half as big as a giant and twice as dimwitted, Ogres have been used by armies for centuries. These large wild beasts are very useful to anyone that can get their hands on one. Magus level beasts/summons Yetis Believed to be the sons of snow itself, Yetis wander the harsh mountains of Vanaheim and eat upon the flesh of any living animal. They stand 15m tall and weigh as much as a pack of direwolves. They are sometimes encountered at the foot of mountains where they have gruesome interactions with people who often easily end up dead. Yetis are arguably one of the most dangerous creatures in all of Edenfell. To them, every man is a bag of bones and meat no stronger than string cheese. Dwarves They look like men, walk like men, talk like men and live like men. These top-tier crafters, smiths and warriors live high in their mountains, tinkering away at their creations; big metal guards, armor, warhammers and all sorts of weapons. They are not recognised as Anthros for two reasons; they lack any form of activated magic (despite sharing the passives of the Nords) and they can be summoned. This race doesn't get along with anyone and don’t usually make friends unless they are city dwelling Dwarves. They might be short but they are as powerful as a standing Orc and as fast as a Centaur. In groups, raiding, robbing and sacking, they are almost unstoppable. Wizard & Archwizard level beasts/summons Fenri The bringer of night and dread, twenty meters tall, forty meters long, this walking god of death stays hidden in the dwarf mountains of Edenfell; seen by few living, heard by none. The Fenri are thought to be the fathers of wolves, the direwolves of the giants that once roamed the continent in large numbers. They are in every folktale and bards' songs are filled with the terror these beasts wrought upon the first men. Few Nordic mages live long enough to be able to summon this macabre but some do. When facing a sorcerer wielding this summon...pray. Wyvern Two-legged cousins of the dragons, these creatures are the closest thing to having a pet dragon. Wyverns breathe fire and only fire. They are impervious to heat and cold and have scales so thick a sword cannot get through. Their fangs can cut through almost anything and their wings can create gusts large enough to push ships back. These beasts are very difficult to obtain or summon and not even the strongest armies could face an entire Wyvern den. Their dens can be found at the very edge of Grundewald, bordering the Great Sea. From there they take off, terrorizing sailors and navies alike. Wyverns are similar in size to the Fenri with wingspans just as long as their bodies. These creatures are so powerful, few have ever tamed one. The Alfen believe it is easier to find and flay a Fenri with a spoon than it is to kill a Wyvern. Prove them wrong if you dare. Grandmaster level beasts/summons Dune Wyrm The cave makers of the desert, these large hunters are one the most feared beasts in all the land. They are unpredictable and inescapable. Dune Wyrms eat armies in a matter of swallows. They are twice as long as a Wyvern and their gaping mouths are five to ten meters wide. They are very fast for their size, and surf the desert like an ocean, seldom coming up to the surface to hunt. They have many large dens hidden beneath the great sand of the eastern desert. Dune Wyrms barely come up to the surface and few are ever able to summon them. They have not been seen for centuries and some think them mythical, but they are very real and utterly fatal. Mer's Kraken Apprentice & Acolyte level Kraken Maulers The shark but more evolved; these creatures have sprouted four legs and a tail, and are best used for naval attacks or travel. They grow big as a horse and move so quickly in water, they outswim Mer with ease. Inteprids Large-mouthed predators that live deep underwater, Intrepids aren’t fast swimmers, but have a large vacuum like maws (2-3m wide). They are big and powerful especially when they travel in schools, swallowing little boats whole. Sirens The beautiful voices of the ocean. These feminine creatures have voices so alluring they can make anyone hop into the ocean to find the women from whom the melodies come but, once they get close to the Sirens, they fall prey to these monsters with razor sharp teeth and powerful, six meter long tails. Disciple & Magus level Kraken Giant Eels Fifteen meters long with sword-length teeth and short bursts of electricity discharge make the Giant Eel of Edenfell's most terrifying aquatic predators. They only swim below the surface of the Great Sea which they have called home for thousands of years. Sailors and Mer alike have come to be wary of the 'Lightning in the Water'. Megalodons Often called Behemoths, the Megalodons swam the waters of the Western Sea and Ocean Titane long before the first men. They are 15m long and weigh as much as an Ogre in adulthood. Their jaws are said to be powerful enough to crush even the toughest of rocks and their teeth sharp enough to slice through metal like butter. Do you want to find out? Wizard & Archwizard level Kraken Sea Serpents Twice as big as the Giant Eel, often with horns, scales and wart-like spikes on their backs, Sea Serpents may also be called Sea Dragons. They are faster than Maulers in water and on land as well. Their camouflaging ability is one of the finest in all of Edenfell, often staying hidden in murky and swampy waters. They can be found everywhere a water body exists but they seldom come to the surface when people are around unless provoked. Of course, there are always exceptions... Leviathan Notorious beasts, once thought to be cryptids by the Alfen, Leviathans are completely similar to Sea Serpents but for one key difference; they appear in threes! Leviathans stay in the depths of Oceanna and may never be seen or heard until called forth by a sorcerer. Grandmaster level Kraken Animi A common song among Edenfell's sailors goes: Behold a Mauler, harpoon will do, Behold a Siren, block yer ear, Behold a Lodon, oh what woe, Behold a Serpent, cower in fear, Behold Animi, death hath come! It has become an accepted truth that no man - even among the Triton - can ever witness the reaper that is Animi and live. Many even believe the creature to be a myth; a Kraken that lies asleep at the bottom of the Ocean, with dozens of tentacles, each as long as the Sea Serpents, with a grip so final nothing escapes or survives. Its head is never seen, it has no beginning and no end and it only seeks to destroy everything once awoken. Of course, these are all tall tales, right? The last people to have ever laid eyes on Animi are long dead and no Triton has ever been able to wield its power for generations. If a mage is ever able to call forth this harbinger of death again...Titane help us all. Nota Bene *Dragons are Acolyte level beasts, native to Grundewald. They cannot be summoned, only tamed by Elves and Orcs of the same elemental class. They can be buffed alongside your character as they rank up. *Unicorns are apprentice level horses with horns. They cannot be summoned and can be found everywhere in Edenfell. Category:Magic Category:In Universe